Lyrics
by Sky Melodies
Summary: A bunch of random one-shots with different characters based of off song titles and lyrics. Slightly better description inside x3
1. Smile Like You Mean It

**Since we all love to read one-shots, I'm making a new one that I'm pretty sure hasn't been done yet. Every chapter will be filled with a random character one-shot based off of a song's title and lyrics. I will have the name of the song title and who it's by at the end of each song. I will try to range from a variety of music's, from rock to country. Please review at the end of the chapter telling me if you like either this idea or this chapter please! It will give me SO much input on if I should continue this or not.**

**The sizes will also vary. I will have some longer ones, and I will also have some shorter ones :D**

* * *

"Who's that pretty wady?" a four year old girl sat on the lap of her father, looking through some old scrapbooks.

"Her name's Gwen, angel," the man kissed the top of his daughters head while she continued to flip through the pages and stare in awe at each one.

"Did you know her?" the girl continued to ask with large, green, adoring sparking eyes. Her long black hair was all messed up, but it looked rather cute for her.

"I knew her very well, Tammy," the man told his daughter. _Very well…_

"Oh. When's this picture taken? She's in dat picture, too!" Tammy noticed.

"That was very early in the game. One of the first weeks, actually," the man noticed. It was a picture of Gwen and the man in his teenage years, staring at the stars with her. They had to stay up all night; it was a good way to loose track of the time.

"Gwen in a lot of these pictures!" Tammy squealed as she pasted through each page. "Like in dis one!"

The picture was of Gwen and Trent at the mess hall. They seated at the back, almost as if they were trying to hide of not only camera, but video camera, also. But somehow, the camera man managed to get both of them.

"Well, we were really good friends, sweetie," he reassured her.

"Eew! Cooties! You guys are about to kiss!" Tammy acted disgusted as a later picture showed the two about to kiss. Their lips were inches away from each other.

"We were saying good-bye. It was a good-bye kiss!" he tried to chuckle. But it was supposed to be a real kiss. A kiss of love and passion instead of just a farewell.

"Okay Daddy," the girl laughed.

"Can we put the book up yet?"

"Daddy! I'm just getting too the good part!" the girl whined.

"Alright. Let's just finish this season," the man was wanting to close the book that reminded him of his past.

"How come you look sad in this one?" she pointed to a picture that showed him with a small tear in his eye playing his guitar at the Aftermath section for the first time.

"Oh, that was so long ago. I don't remember," he lied. He remembered. Gwen had broken up with him not too long ago.

"But you look happy in this one!" she smiled, showing her missing tooth.

The picture was at the end of the season. Everyone had stood in a some-what organized pose, smiling at the camera. They had all planned to go home the next day, but of course, Chris's evil plans would have later informed them of yet another season.

"Everyone looked happy in that picture," he informed his daughter.

"Gwen doesn't. And you look happy-happy. Not like your faking it for the camera," she pointed to Gwen, who wore a smile, but her eyes looked like she might have cried not too long ago.

"Let me think…"

"_Come on Gwen, Trent, you guys need to hurry for one last summer picture of us all!" Geoff called out, holding the camera._

"_Fine," Trent sighed, and Gwen mumbled something under her breathe. The two had just finished talking about the possible future they had together. But she decided against it._

"_You have to change your ways," she had said and glared her onyx eyes into his emerald ones._

"_I don't know what your talking ab---" Trent was going to say something else, but that's when Geoff called. They never finished the conversation._

"_Now smile, dudes!" Geoff put the camera on a stand, set the time, then quickly ran over to everyone else._

_The crowd stood still, waiting for the camera to flash. Once it did, Geoff ran eagerly to it, to see how the picture turned out. _

"_Aww, Trent! You didn't smile!" Geoff moaned._

"_Yeah I did! It's right there!" Trent showed Geoff the picture._

"_That's not a real smile! That's a fake one. Redo," Geoff placed the camera back on the stand._

"_Now smile, dude," Geoff managed to say before the camera flashed as he stood in the crowd next to him._

"_Like how?" he was getting frustrated._

"_Smile like you mean it!" Geoff blurted out before the camera flashed again. This time, Trent did wear a smile. A real one._

"I don't remember," he lied yet again.

"Oh," the girl looked disappointed. "Do you ever see Gwen?"

"No, sweetie. After I met Mommy, we lost touch," he informed the girl.

"Now that Mommy's gone, maybe you should try and find Gwen," the girl spoke with a tear at the mention of her mother.

"We'll see," he chuckled at the thought of him and Gwen together again. "Now time for bed."

"Okay Daddy, the innocent girl sighed and slowly walked into her room. Trent formed a small smile as he opened the book again to the page with the last picture they looked at.

"Yeah, Gwen. Smile like you mean it," he mumbled as he lightly touched his fingers to the picture.

* * *

**I'm just going to go ahead and infer that you are going to be nice people that I know you all are and review like I asked!**

**Song Used**: Smile like you mean it.

**By: The Killers.**


	2. So What

"Ugg! I can't believe he did that!" a brunette cried into her bed at the new aftermath location. Her boyfriend…ex-boyfriend had just voted her off the game for a million dollars. She would not have this. No, she need to show him that she was more fun then he. Prove that she wasn't as uptight as everyone thought of her.

"Courtney? We're off camera today and tomorrow. Chris declared it free time for us!" Geoff called from the doorway.

"Wait? We're off today? So I can go out now if I want to?" she asked,

"Yeah, but I never really thought that you were the type to go out. But have fun, dudette!" he grinned as he left the room.

_So I can do whatever I want…_

…

"Ma'am, I don't think your old enough to enter this bar," the bartender noted as Courtney tried to sit at a stool.

"Don't you know who I am? You shouldn't have to see my ID!" She said in such a snobby manner, and her newly bought mini-dress tried to complement her by giving her an extra year or two in her age.

"If the police ask, you didn't get this from me," he mumbled as he poured some liquor into a small keg that he slid over to her.

"We'll see!" she raised an eyebrow as she felt another lawsuit coming on later.

The first jug she had gotten, she chugged. By just the very slight tingle that filled her body as the liquid slid down her throat, she knew she'd be here all night.

"May I buy you a beer?," a man on the other side of her winked at her. His shaggy blonde hair was messed up, and wore a simple black shirt with old worn jeans. He looked to be rather young, maybe 20.

"Yes you may," she said snobbish, as if that tone of voice would make her sound older then the underage 16. She smiled at the free drinks. "So, what do you do?"

"Me? I'm a drummer for this kinda garage band," the man tried to say all cool like.

"Oh," she tried to act like she was impressed, but it was really quiet the contrary. She waited for him to say something else, but he never did. The two remained quiet for the rest of the night.

She drank until late. Her tab was paid as she wobbled outside of the small city that was very close to the film lot. She crossed the street and bumped into something.

"OW!" she screamed, also with a bunch of swears. "Watch were your going!" she stood up with her eyesight growing slightly blurred.

"Courtney? You don't look so good. I'll take you back to the camp," a voice sighed.

"Eva?" Courtney wondered.

"Yeah, now come on, Drunkie," Eva mumbled as she tried to drag Courtney back.

"Lay off, Rageaholic!" Courtney tried to push her away.

"Whatever," she mumbled and tried to walk away. She really didn't want to take Courtney back in the first place, but if she didn't want to, that'd be fine with her!

"Don't leave!" Courtney cried out. Her mind was confused thanks to the booze. She ran over to stop Eva from going, but pushed her to the ground as she tripped oh her own legs.

The two girls screamed as they hit the ground.

"Don't kill me!" Courtney tried to block herself from any attacks Eva might do to her.

"I won't! Just chill out!" Eva shouted, then turned herself and walked the other way again.

"No one tells me to chill!" Courtney shouted and ran after her yet again. This time, she tackled her on purpose and started to hit her.

With Eva being one of the most strongest girls, and Courtney being drunk, the attacks didn't hurt. At all.

"Get off of me, Princess!" Eva mocked Duncan's voice as she threw the prep off of her.

"Hey! Your not Duncan!" she shouted as she ran off. The drunk thoughts in her mind made her both feel and act weird.

"No duh," Eva said under her breath as she watched Courtney run off.

"I feel so free I can sing!" she laughed as she ran to the studio without a single thought of what she had just talked about or with whom. She was on the film-studio land when she noticed a tool-shack looking building. She opened it, revealing a big room with a bunch of bags.

"It's like all of our stuff!" she laughed. She wasn't like herself, but then again, when you do chug a couple kegs of beer, who would be?

She through her hands into all the different bags and looked through the possessions. She was just having fun putting on Heather's jewelry when she noticed a black and green bag that called her name from across the room.

"It's Dunkies baggy!" she smiled as she fished out some of his worn out skull shirts. She felt everything in it, and glowed with happiness when her mocha fingers touched one special item. "It's a picture frame!"

Courtney looked over the picture, it was just a simple one of Duncan and Gwen hanging out. He gave her bunny ears as she faked to barf.

"Let's see how you like this, traitors!" she shouted and slammed the picture on the ground. She searched for a hard object -a lamp- and started to hit it with all her force to break the picture. She was just having fun when she a noticed a small cut on her palm with a small layer of blood coming out of it.

If it was either the booze or the blood, she had passed out.

"Courtney! We were looking _all_ over for you!" Bridgette cried out as she found Courtney sleeping on the floor of the storage shed.

"Oh! Please don't shout," she whined, her hangover wasn't being too nice.

"Everyone has been worried sick about you! You have a _lot_ of explaining to do," Bridgette tried to help her up. "Is that beer I smell on you?"

"Yeah, I got drunk last night," she managed to confess.

"Chris is going to be so mad!"

"So what?" Courtney mocked. She didn't care what any one thought right now.

She just proved that even the most uptight of the players could have more then you'd imagine.

* * *

**Wow. This didn't deal with the song lyrics like I wanted to, but I think it'll do the job.**

**Song Used**: So What

**By**: P!nk


End file.
